Rivalry
by KitsuniTales
Summary: A horrible demon she is, killing unhatched babies... She will pay the price... After I do too... Pokemon owned by Nintendo.
1. Chapter 1

Scythe cut the tall grass into perfect horizontal slices. While he would have enjoyed a short break (and maybe a snack), his only objective now was to catch the slithering fiend, Blade. The seviper was last seen stealing a poor mother pidgeotto's eggs. He understood that a Pokèmon needed to eat, but this forest was full of things to eat, not to mention the countless rattata and zigzagoon skittering about. He just encountered another of the purple rodents, it was nibbling on the last berry on an oran bush. Blade's place in this ecosystem was to keep these rodents at bay, yet she was gradually failing her responsibilities. Luckily, the few ekans and arbok families helped keep them in check, for now...

Scythe swiftly ended the life of this unfortunate rattata, however much it sickened him to kill another pokèmon with no purpose for consumption. But the ground and scavengers will soom claim it, as it does with all life bearing beings. He ignored the fresh carcass, and scavenged for any edible plants. He found some mint leaves, sadly, half had the rattata's splattered blood on them. He turned his head in disgust and trekked on, vowing to be ruthless when he found the lazy reptile. As he marched through the lush forest, he saw many zigzagoon scurry in terror when he approached the next patch of tall grass.

 _This population is getting out of hand..._

He continued on, sustaining a thorn in his back paw from a large bramble. He gasped in pain as it slid into his pad, but he could deal with it later. He merely pulled it out and flicked it far into the bushes from it came from. Of course, he had other little scratches. Though small, they almost reeked of sweet, sweet blood. At least... For the pokèmom that stalked him...

* * *

Scythe sniffed the air and reared up on his back legs, he smelled something close to rotting meat. He hurried to the smell, fearing that this was the work of Blade. Alas, he was right. To his concealed horror, three large eggs sat in a row in a tiny clearing. They all were missing 1/3 of their protective shells, ripped from the top as if someone had meant to drink them. He reluctantly peered into the first, he saw a full yolk. It was a dud, no embryo. He sighed in slight relief, but he had two more to inspect. He looked into the second Pidgeotto egg. It was a dud as well. But something told him that the third would not be as pleasant to the eyes. He took a peek. Scythe almost hurled when be saw the last egg's contents.

It was too sickening for anyone to describe, he began feeling nauseous. "That monster must pay!" he vowed, his face recovering from a sickly pea green. He immediatly whipped his head around, his eyes seemed to challenge the trees,"Don't think I didn't smell you!"

"My, you've improved since our last 'quarrel'," a deeply feminine voice rang from the thick pines.

A large serpentine head slowly revealed from the cover of almost pitch black shadows, soon a lengthy body and then the bladed tail were shown too. Blade took a glance at the egg of horrible containment. "I see you've found my gift." she sneered, achieving a snarl from the rival zangoose. She carefully wrapped her tail around the third egg as not to spill what was inside and held it up to Scythe. He was utterly repulsed by the seviper's offering of what she might've considered food.

"If you don't accept my gift, I'll have to make you."

Blade transfixed her eyes onto him. Her glare was intense and gleamed with evil, she greatly intimidated Scythe. But Scythe couldn't seem to look away, his eyes locked on to her's. He was entranced by her deep, fearsome, and red eyes. This was not hypnosis, but he felt like a pawn for the big serpent. He subconsciously realized that this was only the work of lots of training. With the fact that they hadn't met in almost a week, she must have entranced many other Pokèmon in their time apart. She was clearly anticipating this moment. Blade's eyes narrowed, greatly intensifying her intimidating gaze. She thrust the egg a bit closer, Scythe almost felt obliged to take it. He tried resisting the forced temptation. His arms trembled as he unwillingly grabbed hold of the shell. As it was brought closer to his face, he could smell the reek of the deceased unborn.

His claws were not his now, Blade controlled them. He was her puppet.


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't help but peer into the eggshell again. Slightly green. Feathers. Scythe felt sick again, he was about ready to vomit. Was this punishment for what he had done? Though hazy, he could still remember what he had caused to deserve this.

He was standing on a cliff, the lake breeze swirled through his nostrils. The sun warmed his fur and the dark rocks he stood on. He was back, back to the day he regretted the most. He stared hungrily at the unguarded nest, it was littered with feathers, bones, and two delicate eggs. This nest belonged to a Seviper. He was perfectly aware of the risk, but he had gone two and a half days without proper nourishment and craved delicious blood. He had travelled through barren plains with nothing to eat but the lovely flowers and heavily lacking Fletchlings. He was hungry. He was desperate.

A part of him willed to move on, to avoid the consequences and settle with a water-dwelling Marill or Bidoof even. But the other part demanded him to eat the eggs' contents, to succumb to the shameful act of savoring the liquidy yolk and more. He gave in to the gruesome suggestions. Before he knew it, he had already broken into the first egg and was chugging all of the contents in large gulps. He poked a large hole into the other with his large claws.

Before he even got to devouring the second egg, he heard a loud hiss behind him. It was the mother. Scythe quickly spun around, caught completely red-handed and eating the snake's offspring. The Seviper's eyes narrowed with anger but then widened when she saw the unreservedly empty egg. She charged blindly, the sole intent of destroying the infiltrator was clear. Sythe narrowly dodged her attack, a hair away from death. He sprinted his fastest to the safe woods, nearly tripping over the other egg and sending it rolling... Right off the cliff.

The wailing cries of the lost mother followed Sythe, and no matter how fast he ran, they still haunted him. He couldn't sleep that night, afraid that the bereaved Seviper would ambush him at anytime. Afraid of the guilt. To this day, he has been running and hiding from the Seviper he had eventually learned was Blade, fighting her when he needed to. He had even taken it upon himself to ensure balance in his new home, to make sure that no others would make his same mistake. He even gave up meat, in hopes that the taste of expecting eggs would someday go away.

Sythe suddenly snapped back to the present. He threw the hideous egg to the ground with his last wisp of willpower. "What's the matter, Sythe? I thought you liked _**eggs**?" _ Blade's eyes narrowed upon that last word, her pupils were thin slits of darkness and hatred. Sythe fell to his knees and tears welled up in his eyes. He mustered up a shaky voice as Blade loomed over him, "Just kill me, end my daily torture. I run from my mistakes but what do I acheive? I can never give you back your children... So just do it."

"Gladly," Blade's eyes were blazing with cold revenge, she poised her venomous fangs to strike. Aiming for his the back of his neck, she quickly attacked.


End file.
